


Stronger

by cablesscutie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Fight, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: The end of Jack and Bitty's phone conversation in update 3.10.





	

“I have to be stronger.”

“Bittle. No. You don’t.”

For a moment, there is nothing but the sound of breathing over the line. It occurs to Jack that for as loud and vibrant as he’s come to see Bitty, this is the first time he’s really gotten angry enough to raise his voice at Jack.

“Sorry,” he says, sounding small and sheepish. 

“No, no. I’m sorry. I raised my voice first and that was wrong. You just want what’s best for me.”

“And you’re worried about me. We shouldn’t be fighting over this.”

“Right.”

“Try again?”

“Okay.”

“So…you were saying?”

“I don’t know if I’ve really expressed how important your happiness is to me. There should be no dout in your mind about where you fall in my priorities, and if there is, that’s on me to fix.”

“When you were talking about Kent and how hockey came first, I figured you meant that about us too.”

“Oh. Oh no, mon petit lapin, that’s not what I think at all. How I feel about you is worlds diferent from how I felt about Kent. Back then, I was young and sick and when I thought about my future, all I could see was hockey. Now when I think about the future - well, of course there’s still hockey -” Bitty huffs out a watery laugh. “- but there’s also you.”

“Jack…I just don’t want you to do anything impulsive.”

“I probably should’ve brought this up earlier, but I have been thinking about telling our friends.”

“Oh? How - How long? Have you been thinking about it, I mean.”

“About since we moved you back into the Haus. I hate making you lie to them.”

“I don’t mind,” Bitty protests.

“Yes, you do,” Jack tells him. “You don’t want to mind, but if you were alright with this, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“I told you, I’ll get over it.”

“Bitty,” Jack sighs.

“Can we wait? Until we can talk in person? I don’t - I just think this is something we should discuss face-to-face.” Bitty is starting to sound worked up again, so Jack just agrees, softly,

“Alright. Until we see each other.”

“Alright. It’s late, and you’re tired so…I should probably let you go.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Jack’s phone beeps the end of the call. He turns north out of the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in more prompts at imagnizimbits on tumblr, or say hey at my main, latticeontop!


End file.
